Grey Skies
by An Eccentric Caffeine Addict
Summary: Because Riku was the sunshine that seeped through a canopy of trees and Riku was like music to Axel’s ears and Riku was the only reason he ever smiled. [Slash: AxelRiku, Oneshot]


**Summary: **Because Riku was the sunshine that seeped through a canopy of trees and Riku was like music to Axel's ears and Riku was the only reason he ever smiled.

**Pairing:**Axel/Riku

**Warning:** Slash, Language, Character Death, Sex (Anal and Oral).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts. Those belong to Square Enix and the Walt Disney Company. I'm simply borrowing the characters so don't sue me. Please.

**Author's Note: **I started writing this last night and I'm sure why, but I have a love for writing angst. Thus I give you angst and my first attempt at smut. Review please.

**( … )**

**Grey Skies**

He would think about him on the rainy nights, when everything he looked at brought back all of the memories of him. When he felt his heart squeeze painfully, and his eyes fill with tears he had long gone thought he had lost.

Those nights the halls would be empty, every room would be enveloped in black and he would sit by the window, starring out. Watching the rain, _splish__, splash, __splish__, splash..._

He hated the sound, possibly only because _he_ had liked the rain so much and maybe that was why he would drop everything and just stare at it as he remembered dancing in the weather at one point. Now Axel couldn't dance in the rain, he could barely walk through it, always running to take cover, always making sure he had an umbrella on hand. It was all _his_ fault but Axel knew he couldn't blame him. He knew.

Didn't mean he accepted it. Axel hadn't left him. He had promised never to leave. To always hold his hand when times were tough. To always be by his side when it hurt the most. To always hold him tight when he couldn't sleep at night.

And he had. To the very end.

The very _fucking_ end.

( … )

They were in his apartment.

Panting, moaning, groaning as they rubbed against each other, as Axel twisted Riku's nipple, as Riku bit down on Axel's collarbone, as they both attempted to get on top of the other.

But Axel found an opening. He saw a way to get the upper hand. Throwing Riku onto of the kitchen counter, he climbed up after him, hovering over him like a panther for a split second before pouncing on him again, lips brushing harshly over Riku's and Riku moaned into them, back arching as Axel thrust his tongue inside his mouth.

And it was all passion and lust and love and promises to be together forever and always. Every kiss, every touch, every moan of pleasure. Axel could feel his blood pump through him, head hardly grasping anything other than Riku's skin, his lips, his cock.

But fuck.

He was getting hard. He could feel himself pulse, could feel himself wanting to come, could feel his carnal desire to shove his cock into Riku and listen to Riku scream his name with every thrust.

So he did. He fumbled with Riku's pants, ripping them down, and now nothing but the silky black boxers stood in his way. "Hah…Axel…" Riku rasped, hands clenching into Axel's hair and Axel felt like he had an obligation to please his boyfriend, to make him feel so good that he thought he would explode, to fuck him all day long until Riku couldn't get up anymore.

Axel wasted no time, hand slipping underneath the waistband to grasp Riku's cock. The warmth spread to his fingers and Axel started to slide his hand up and down, faster and faster, eyes' never wavering from Riku's flushed face, ears trying to hear every word.

He leaned down, tongue sliding up Riku's neck, the taste of his sweat salty on his tongue. But Axel liked it. Axel liked everything about Riku and Axel wanted Riku and Axel was going to make _damn_ sure he had Riku.

"Come on Riku, tell me you want it," Axel taunted, fingers rubbing the tip of Riku's cock to hear him groan. But his voice was a light whisper, and he got no response from Riku but a whimper as Riku thrust into Axel's hand and Axel smirked. "Want it that bad, eh? You sluty, little boy."

"Nuunh, I, hah, _Axel!_" Riku rasped, voice hitching and Axel sucked on his erect nipples, making him moan again, hands pulling on his hair. He trailed downward and pulled the boxers down, slipping his mouth around Riku's cock, tongue toying with the tip, licking off the pre-come.

He heard Riku cry out in pleasure, bucking forward into Axel's mouth and Axel took it, moving up and down, tongue rolling around Riku's length. Axel felt himself getting harder as Riku's voice got higher, and every time he heard his name, Axel felt invincible. Like nothing could stop him, like he was everything Riku needed and ever would need.

"_AXEL!_" Riku cried and Axel felt something shoot into his mouth, and it tasted sweet, just like Riku always did. Because Riku was the sunshine that seeped through a canopy of trees and Riku was like music to Axel's ears and Riku was the only reason he ever smiled.

Axel swallowed Riku's come, removed his mouth from his cock, and Riku just lay there underneath him, eyes closed, breath shallow, chest bare. Axel felt like he was conquering Riku and he knew he hadn't completely done it yet so he unzipped his pants, his own cock finally free from the confines of the black jeans. Hands sticky with Riku's come, he pushed a finger into Riku's hole and heard the man gasp in pleasure and soon enough Axel could feel his own mind filled with nothing but _fuckhimfuckhimfuckhim_.

So he did.

He thrust himself into Riku and he saw Riku arch upwards, arms wrapping tightly around Axel and Axel pumped into him like he would never get this chance again. Because sometimes everyone thinks the sex is too good to be true and sometimes everyone thinks that their lover is crazy to be with them and in Axel's case, he sometimes thought this was all just a dream.

But he loved the dream. It was nice, pleasant, thoroughly enjoyable. And maybe that was why he didn't want to wake up if it was because he couldn't afford to lose all memory of this dream.

And the night passed away with Axel making love to Riku and Riku telling Axel he wanted more. Because that was just the way they both liked it.

( … )

It was only three days later.

Three days since the mad sex that was too good to be true and maybe because of that the someone who controlled everything got angry and said, 'You can't have such good sex!' And decided that Axel didn't need Riku any more, didn't deserve Riku any more and took him away.

Forever and always, before Axel could even try to help him. Before Axel could try and stop every force of the universe to be with Riku.

( … )

A single car accident.

And the horrific thing was that Axel kept thinking it was beautiful. The car swerving to the right to avoid the kid, lifting right up into the air and the grace – fucking God, the grace – as all it's weight rested on two wheels and then it flipped. Onto its' side, on the hood, one whole cycle. And to top the show off another car. _Bam!_

It was all over. A burst of flames that came from no where and Axel could remember nothing but the flames afterwards. Not the people screaming, not the little kid crying, nothing but the _fantastic_, orange flames as they burst into the air, taking away even Riku's body.

He had fallen to his knees, forgetting all about his imported suit and the expensive material and the flames, those fucking flames, they consumed him and his eyes shimmered and he felt like he was burning in them just like Riku. Burning into ashes.

He didn't remember to call the police but someone did and they came, a fire truck with them and an ambulance but they couldn't save Riku. Nothing could save Riku. He was just gone.

And he had broken every promise.

And Axel _hated_ him for that.

Forever and always.

( … )

No one came to the funeral, except for Axel, who stared at the coffin filled with nothing but charred bones being dropped down into the pit that was his grave.

His Grave.

Riku was too young to have a grave and Axel had told them but they hadn't listened. No one listened, except for Riku but he was gone now. Like the sex from six days ago.

His hands clutched the red roses, thorns cutting into his flesh but Axel hardly noticed. It was as if pain had just left him and no longer existed and now everything was just a void. Because pain only ever came with Riku and Riku was gone so the pain had to go away too.

Yes.

That's how he justified it. And he didn't care what anyone else thought.

So he watched as the coffin was covered the dirt and he barely listened to he priest who kept saying Riku was a good person but he didn't _know_ Riku. How could he tell? But maybe Axel only thought so because he was angry. Angry at no one but Riku for leaving him.

He had promised and then the tears stared to roll down his face but he didn't wipe them, he just stood in front of the grave as the grave diggers patted the soil down and walked away. Axel just stood and stared at the name on the grey tombstone, _Riku __Ryoshi_ and he eventually threw the flowers at it and walked away.

He made sure he visited every week, blood covered roses to lie on the grave in hand, every time.


End file.
